


For Us

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith wakes up in the middle of the night. Something isn't right, he can feel it in the heaviness that lingers in the room. 

He blinks the grogginess away, focusing on the stifled sound that had penetrated his dreams. His chest compresses as he turns on the bed, arms searching in the darkness and finally the spot empty.

"Lance?" he whispers into the night, his voice a mere raspy call that grates in his throat. The muffled sounds halt for a moment and Keith feels a shuffle in the bed, a pair of legs bumping into his.

"Go back to sleep honey," Lance replies in a croak that is lost in a sniffle. 

"What's wrong?" Keith sits down on the bed, his eyes adjusting to the dimness and finally making up the form of his husband. He places a hand on his shoulder and feels Lance shiver, silent sobs rocking his body. "Babe, what is it?"

"It's nothing," Lance answers but Keith can hear the desolation in his tone as well as feel the way Lance flinches ever so slightly at his touch.

_ Oh! _

"Lance!" Keith scoots closer to his husband, arms embracing him as tightly as he can as Lance's emotions break the den and his sobs are no longer stifled. Keith's heart cries with him. "It was just a nightmare. It's not real."

"It feels so real," Lance manages to get out through his strangled voice. His forehead rests against Keith's shoulder as his hands grab his shirt tightly in his fists and Keith can feel every word he says reverberate through him. "I… I just can't save you."

"But I'm here, I'm safe," Keith adds quickly brushing his damp hair from his temple and kissing there. "I'm safe!"

Keith tightens his arms around Lance, trying to transmit as much warmth, devotion, fondness, love he could muster. He pours everything he is into that single embrace.

"It's the anniversary," Lance comments in a low and hoarse whisper. "I always have these nightmares on the anniversary of her death."

Keith feels his chest give a painful flip. 

Lance always blamed himself for not being able to save Allura. Always called himself weak for not being brave enough to die in her place. 

_ What kind of a Defender of the Universe am I if I let the true essence of Voltron die?, _ he would argue with tears trailing down his face as the blue marks reminded them of what they lost.

And with each passing year, Lance's guilt turned to fear of losing Keith the same way he lost Allura. 

"I know sweetheart," Keith says around the lump in his throat. "But I'm here. I'm okay. Here, feel it."

Keith holds Lance's hand and places it on his chest where his heartbeat is a frantic mess. He squeezes his fingers before Lance catches his breath and holds it there, listening and feeling Keith's heart beating against his palm.

"You feel it?" and Lance gives a simple nod. "It beats for you. It beats because she sacrificed herself for you, for  _ us _ ." 

Lance let's his breath out and lifts his head from Keith's shoulder. The blue marks give a faint bluish glow, just enough to lit Lance's eyes in the dark. Keith brings his other hand to cup his husband's cheek, the soft pad of his thumb caressing under the marks, a fragment of their past that unifies them.

"For  _ us _ ," Lance repeats softly and leans further into Keith's touch. "For you and me."

"Yes," Keith presses his forehead against his husband's and breathes with him, smells in his scent and it fills his chest with such elation and devotion it almost intoxicates him. 

" _ Us _ ."


End file.
